Pain of the Moon
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: What if when Apollo was turned mortal Artemis tried to stop it and Zeus snapped & attacked her with Ares by his side. Artemis was seriously injured leaving her with scars, PTSD, depression, pain, rehabilitation & a curse. Zeus and the others were punished. But Apollo still had to go down as a mortal. Everyone on Olympus is sworn to secrecy's about Artemis. What happens in those mon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers, Dyslexia, OCD, ADHD and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Also when I come up with a story idea I can't stop myself from writing it down and posting it. I literally _can't_ sleep to I have written it down. So that is why there are so many stories.**

* * *

**Author's Note 2: Today is the 6th Anniversary of my Nan's passing. I dedicate this to her. Love you Nan always.**

* * *

**Introduction**

What if when Apollo was turned mortal Artemis tried to stop it and Zeus snapped and attacked her with Ares by his side. Artemis was seriously injured leaving her with scars, PTSD, depression, pain, rehabilitation and a curse. Zeus and the others were punished. But Apollo still had to go down as a mortal. Everyone on Olympus is sworn to secrecy's about Artemis. What happens in those months...

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Olympus didn't know how everything got so out of control. Everything just change drastically after the Giant War.

And it started with Apollo's punishment.

Nobody had seen it turning into a big disaster that changed everyone's life. One especially.

When Zeus had announced he was stripped Apollo of his Godhood and casting him out to the mortal world till he earned his Godhood back.

Apollo was begging for his father not to do it. But Zeus went to do it but Artemis had jumped to her brother after Apollo started screaming.

After that it all happened so fast. Zeus and Ares attacked _Artemis_. Zeus blasted her with all his might, power with his lightning bolt. Causing Artemis to collapse badly injured. As Ares had thrusted his sword into her.

Everyone had frozen for a minute before everyone jumped into action. Athena and Hermes took out Ares and put him in chains. Demeter had stopped Hera as she attempted to got to Zeus. Poseidon and Hades knocked out Zeus and bound him. But not before he did something else to Artemis that they weren't sure off. Hephaestus and Aphrodite had gone to a now mortal Apollo. Dionysus just sat in his throne stunned. And Hestia had run for Artemis who was _barely_ alive. Her face horribly burnt and so much else.

"Someone get Asclepius!" Hestia yells panicked

Hermes had paled seeing Artemis and immediately flashed out. Coming back with more then just Asclepius but with as many healing deity's as he could.

"Aigle, Iaso go do Apollo. Epione, Panacea, Aceso with me to Artemis we need to get her to the infirmary or we will lose her!" Asclepius orders quickly

Everything had happened quickly then. Zeus, Hera and Ares had been dragged to the dungeons in chains. As they yelled about hurting everyone who stood against them.

They were slapped in suppression manacles and left in the dungeon as the Olympians rushed to the infirmary.

Word was quickly spreading about what happened throughout Olympus. Poseidon had to order a shut down of Olympus to keep it secret.

The Council waited on news of Artemis for hours. And maybe Apollo. But Artemis had been their main priority.

When they found out what Zeus did. Poseidon had lost control of his powers creating hurricane and typhoons. And BOTH Poseidon and Hades had caused earthquakes around the world.

* * *

_Flashback Several Hours __Earlier_

_Poseidon was pacing the waiting room. The other Council members were all restless and agitated too. But most of all they were VERY worried and scared for Artemis. All of them saw how bad she had been. They didn't know if she could survive it without reforming._

_Hours and hours went by. And they had seen Hecate being rushed in by Aceso. They KNEW that wasn't good._

_More Gods turned up to see what was going on including Amphitrite, Persephone, Karmanor and Ariadne. All of them comforting their spouse as they waiting. Bellona just stood in the corner watching everything. Just in case another threat came._

_Time seemed to go by slow before Asclepius finally comes out looking exhausted. _

"_Well?" Poseidon asks impatiently _

"_Apollo has been turned mortal. He lies in a coma of sorts. I suggest when he starts to wake up you send him on his quest so he can get back as fast as he can", Asclepius reports_

"_And Artemis?" Athena asks _

"_It is not good", Asclepius replies_

"_Define not good", Athena demands_

"_Well the sword that went into her stomach and through her back. It nicked the spine, liver, spleen, bladder and kidneys and part of the lower lungs. They should heal well with time and with the ambrosia and nectar we are giving her. But…", Asclepius hesitates_

"_But?" Hermes asks_

"_When she wakes we need to see if she has any damage to her movement of her legs. But it was the lightning bolt that did the most damage. Her arm has 85% burns from top to bottom. Frying the nerves and so on. The burns also go up one side of her neck and over one side of her face", Asclepius tells them_

"_It will heal", Demeter states_

"_We don't know. Nectar and Ambrosia isn't working on the wounds. We have dipped cloths in nectar and cleaned her face and it hasn't worked to fix it. But we also think she has a head injury as she now lies in a coma", Asclepius reports_

_Everyone was silent before the ground rumbles and the shadows dance around the room. Amphitrite and Persephone quickly go to their spouses and try to calm them now with a teary eyed Hestia and Demeter helping._

"_When will she wake?" Hestia asks_

"_We aren't sure. She has suffered a lot. It is luck she didn't die and need to reform", Asclepius replies_

"_Can we see her?" Aphrodite asks _

"_Yes. But be warned she is not breathing on her own", Asclepius tells them, "And she is on a lot of monitors"_

_They went in and saw Artemis and it sent them all to tears seeing the fearsome warrior looking so small in a hospital bed. She was covered in bandages and on a ventilator. _

_They all took seats around her bed.  
"What do we do?" Hephaestus asks_

"_First Artemis's situation doesn't leave Olympus. I doubt she would want __Anyone__ to know. Not her Hunters and not even a mortal Apollo", Poseidon replies_

"_We will have to deal with Zeus, Hera and Ares", Hades adds_

"_And anyone else who would pose a danger to Artemis", Athena adds, "Hestia can you pose as Artemis too her Hunt?"_

"_I can do it", Hestia replies_

"_Bellona your on security for this room", Poseidon orders_

"_Of course. Artemis is a friend no harm will come too her", Bellona pledges_

"_Excuse me", a voice says_

_They turn and see Hecate at the door with Iaso and Aceso._

"_I would like to tell you my findings", Hecate tells them_

"_Of course", Poseidon nods_

"_Zeus has put a curse on Artemis. She won't be able to hide her scars. And it seems he had slowed down her healing factor and made sure that the burns wouldn't fully heal. He had also put a pain spell on her. At random pain with shoot through her scars like shocks running through them", Hecate tells them_

_They curse._

"_Can you fix it?" Athena asks_

"_No. Maybe with time and rehabilitation she will heal. I don't know about the pain curse", Hecate replies_

"_What about her arm?" Dionysus asks_

_Everyone looks shocked he was contributing._

"_To early to say. She might not be able to use a normal bow again", Aceso tells them_

"_Hephaestus you and I will work on a bow with Hecate so Artemis can use it when she gets strength back", Athena tells him_

"_I will start on the designs", Hephaestus replies_

"_Now onto punishment of those three…", Hades starts_

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

At the sentencing Hecate, Asclepius, Justitia, Honos, Vitus, Bellona, Amphitrite and Persephone joined the Council to do the vote.

Zeus ranted about how they couldn't punish him and that they ALL would pay dearly for doing this to him his wife and son.

But his yelling fell on deaf eyes. They ALL voted for them to be sent to the mortal world as babies with blank memoires. They had to earn Elysium for them to get their Godhood back. They asked if they didn't. The Council just shrugged and said 'You'll just be dead'.

Olympus was in shut down still even when Zeus, Hera and Ares gone. Bellona was still guarding Artemis. But Artemis was never alone with one of the Olympians with her at ALL times. Hephaestus was working on things that would help Artemis with Asclepius and Athena's help.

Months passed and still Artemis and Apollo stayed in their comas. But when it got to six months their were signs of Apollo waking so they quickly acted and left him in the mortal world to begin his quest as they learnt that Zeus was having him deal with a person named Nero and his armies with the Oracles being out of commission.

Two weeks later Artemis started waking up. She had already been taken off the ventilator a couple of weeks before as her lungs had healed. Athena and Hestia were with her when they noticed the signs calling for Asclepius to come quickly.

Asclepius, Epione, Panacea all came in as Artemis's eyes open and she gasps in the oxygen from the mask.

"Lady Artemis do you know where you are?" Asclepius asks

Artemis nods and a whimper escapes her.

"Easy just blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you remember what happened?" Asclepius asks

Suddenly Artemis's eyes go wide in terror and she flinches violently away from Asclepius and she begins to hyperventilate.

"Get back Asclepius she is terrified off men from what I'm picking up in her mind", Athena exclaims

Looks at Artemis then Athena then nods and steps far back. Athena moves over and takes Artemis's good hand.  
"Arty your safe. _They_ will NEVER harm you again", Athena says softly

"Deep breaths Lady Artemis. Otherwise we will have to sedate you", Epione tells her softly

Hestia smooths Artemis's hair gently. The scars of the burns had sealed but they left horrible scars.

"Lady Artemis can you move your legs for me?" Epione asks softly trying not to scar her

Artemis only moves her left leg slightly but it was enough to show she COULD move one. So she wasn't paralysed but it looked like there was more damage done to the right leg.

"Lady Artemis can you _try_ to move your right arm. Slowly", Epione instructs

Artemis tries but she felt terrible pain moving through her arm and hand.

"Ok you can stop", Epione tells her

They had seen that Artemis couldn't move her fingers.

"Can you speak to me Lady Artemis?" Epione asks

Artemis tries but words didn't come out. And tears begin to fall.

"It is ok. You WILL get there. Are you in pain?" Epione asks softly

Artemis blinks once tears falling. Epione puts her hand on her.

"What about now?" Epione asks using her power

Artemis blinks once again. She lets out sobs.

"Panacea get a sedative!" Epione instructs

Soon Artemis was back under sedation. And the Council was called to discuss what was going to happen.

* * *

During the next two weeks they slowly started with rehabilitation for Artemis but they noticed Artemis was terrified of men. ALL men. She would stutter or couldn't get words out. Not like she could talk much at the moment anyway. She trembled at times. And sometimes she would drift off looking at something before blinking back into the world. Asclepius said they were absent seizures. She had night terrors that left her crying in fear in Athena or Hestia or Demeter's arms.

Athena had been talking to Artemis with her mind and found out just how terrified Artemis was. And it was great. Much more than before.

She HAD asked about Apollo. And Athena told her the truth that he would have to serve his punishment because of what that _bastard_ did.

Athena was worried about what Artemis would do without Apollo. And what to do about her uncontrollable fear.

So the Council had worked on a way to help Artemis. They came too her hospital room four weeks after she woke.

She trembles seeing them. Hestia gently puts a hand on Artemis's good shoulder.  
"Easy niece. Just let them speak", Hestia says softly

"Artemis we are _each _going to swear a vow too you. All you have too do is listen", Poseidon tells her gently

"Ok", Artemis whispers hoarsely

"I Lord Poseidon, King of Atlantis, God of the Sea etc, etc hereby swear that I will protect Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt. I swear I will never hurt her physical or otherwise and that she will have my loyalty always. This I swear on the River Styx and the Creator", Poseidon says

Thunder rumbles at his oath.

Soon all the men said the oath. And the females do to with a soft look. Artemis looked nervous and she was trembling.

"Th…ank you", Artemis stutters

"Always", they say

"And I also swear dear niece. We will get Apollo back too you as soon as his quest is done", Poseidon tells her gently

Tears fall down Artemis's face.

"Pl…ea…se", Artemis stutters

"We also have one last surprise for you. I have talked this over with the Fates. And they have agreed to bring this person back. They are immortal FULLY. They can't die just like us. She will help you. As we know you trust her above anyone other than Apollo", Hades explains

"Who?" Artemis whispers

"Come in", Hades calls

A girl comes through the door. Artemis lets more tears fall seeing her best friend Zoe Nightshade standing in the door alive and well again.

"My Lady!" Zoe exclaims and rushes to her side

Artemis clings her good hand too Zoe. The Gods all leave. So the two could have some time in private they ALL hoping Zoe would be what Artemis needs till Apollo got back…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

* * *

Artemis/Apollo Stories

Apollo Gets Very Sick: One-Shot (Percy Jackson)

Blessing of the Moon: (Percy Jackson)

Breaking Point: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Bringing You Back: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Comfort From A Sister: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Grey Hairs, Worried Lines: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy Family: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Moon Lioness: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

My Rock, My Saviour: (Trials of Apollo)

Night Terrors: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nightmares: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nothing Is What It Appears: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Numb & Care: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Pain of the Moon: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Poisoned: (Trials of Apollo)

Poisoned (Apollo's Version): (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Recovery: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Sun Protector, Little Moon: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

You Die, I Grieve, You Return: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)


	2. Chapter 2

**Update: 25/04/2020**

**This update is for all veterans out there this ANZAC day. I salute you all for Courage, Honour and Sacrifice. I salute proudly to those her died in ALL wars.**

**Pop I salute and remember you day. Thanks for fighting in Korea. Love you with all my heart. sending it too heaven were you are hopefully happy.**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Artemis seemed to be a little less depressed now that Zoe was _always _ by her side. Not leaving her best friends side.

Zoe was shocked to hear she was being made a Goddess and an Olympian. It was an event that Artemis managed to attend. But had basically kept her head down. Her hair falling like a curtain covering her scars.

She wanted to hide them even though everyone had been telling her they were like a badge off honour.

Zoe had been bought before the Council. Which was now being ruled justly.

"Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas. For your unwavering loyalty to Lady Artemis, our beloved niece and sister. We offer you Godhood and a place as the permeant Lieutenant and Right-Hand of Artemis what do you say?" Poseidon booms

"I would be honoured to serve by my Lady's side as long as I can be a sworn maiden", Zoe replies bowing.

The Council all look at each other and they agree immediately they didn't need long to agree with that condition.

"Agreed", Poseidon booms

Zoe glows gold as power flows into her.  
"All Hail Zoe Nightshade, Goddess of the Night Sky, Stars, Constellations, Galaxies, Comets, Asteroids, Meteors, Blackholes, Wormholes, Supernovas. Minor Goddess of the Hunt and Loyalty!" the Fates call throughout the room.

Making Artemis flinch and jump in fear.

"Shh Artemis it is ok", Athena tells her scared sister.

After that they didn't what to put Artemis through more Council meetings at the moment till she became more stable.

She continued on with her physically and psychology therapy. She could walk more then a few meters now. But her right leg kept giving out. Being more damaged then her left.

Her blacked and scared arm and hand was still the same. She couldn't really more them.

Hephaestus had made custom braces for Artemis leg to strength it and had made a brace and custom sling for her arm. The brace for her hand even went up to held brace her fingers that had also had nerve, muscle and bone damage.

With her brain she sometimes had absent seizures or sometimes full blow seizures. She also still stuttered and sometimes couldn't get her words our. Which she was doing Speech Therapy for.

Psychologically she was a mess. She had PTSD, Depression, Panic and Anxiety attacks. And she also every day begged them to bring Apollo back.

Everyone knew the only hope off getting Artemis anywhere close to a half-normal life was to get Apollo back.

But they couldn't do it while he had started his quest and with the Triumvirate being such a large threat to Olympus. They had explained that to Artemis who DID understand. But sometimes forgot or just wanted her brother, her protector she told them.

But the new Council was helping Apollo as discreetly as they could get away with. All off them just wanted him safe and back with Artemis as quickly as possible.

9 months after everything has happen. Artemis was moved back to her Temple to recover. But still needed to come and go to the Olympus Hospital for her different Therapy's and to make sure the medication she was one for her seizure and depression was working.

Artemis was barely paying attention as Hestia was gently informing her about the Hunt. That either she or Zoe posed as Artemis for.

When Zoe appears back in her Lady's Temple.  
"My Lady! Jason is dead", Zoe declares

"H…ho…w?" Artemis stutters out trying to force

"He sacrificed himself for your brother", Zoe replies

Suddenly Hecate, Hermes and Poseidon appear making Artemis whimper in fear and pain.

"Sorry Lady Artemis", Hecate says bowing.  
"Sorry Sis", Hermes says softly

"Sorry Artemis. But this is urgent. Your brother is about to call on your for aid. Camp Jupiter is under attack and your brother is dying. We need to think of a way to do this. Because by the prophecy YOU will have to answer it", Poseidon tells her

"Wh…a…t ca…n…", Artemis trails off

"Do? Well Hecate can give you temporary a home in Hestia's body. And you can shift into your form like she had been doing. Zoe can go with you disguised as a Hunter. But your soul needs to answer this prophecy. You will still have most off your injuries but your leg and arm will be able to used a lot more in Hestia's body. Can you do it for around an hour or a little more?" Athena asks softly

Artemis bit her lip. Could she really do this? Would she be able to handle this? Her brother needed her.

"You can do this my Lady your strong and I'll be at your side the whole time", Zoe promises.

"All…all right", Artemis stutters looking scared.

So Hecate did the spell and Artemis flashed in Hestia's body with her face into her Camp with Zoe disguised at her side. Just in time to hear the prophecy.

Artemis shakily calls her chariot and they race to Camp Jupiter. They find New Rome being destroyed and the screams off victims started to get Artemis upset.

Zoe put her hand on Artemis's shoulder to support her.  
"You can do this", Zoe tells her softly

And she did. Artemis raced through New Rome with Zoe doing the tracking. She found her brother with the evil Tarquin and her brother turning into a Eurynomos. She barely remembers to ask Hazel for permission to fire. Then she shakily heal her brother. She jokes with him weakly.

It did cheer her up when Apollo told her he loved her before he rushed off. She hoped he would still love her when everything was revealed.

She was close to hyperventilating when Zoe flashed them back to Olympus to the Hospital. Where Artemis was quickly switched back into her body and was quickly sedated so she couldn't do any more harm to herself.

Artemis started going back to Council meetings when she recovered from having to go to Camp Jupiter. Which had been a setback for the Moon Goddess.

But she started back to trying to get back herself two weeks later. Still in pain. But nobody could figure out what Zeus did to her. To make it so her scars and injuries wouldn't heal with ambrosia and nectar.

She sat silent at Council meetings as it was discussed out Apollo's process was going and any other matters that needed to be talked about. As this New Council were taking the voice and needs off others onto them to see what they could do for them.

That included working on the Ancient Laws so the Gods could see their kids. That idea was popular with all the Immortals.

Olympus was in the middle of a change. And soon the New Council was made up and made to swear an oath of being Just, and Fair and since Lady Styx had been asked to join Council she bound their oaths more tightly.

So the new Council was made off Poseidon, Amphitrite, Hades, Persephone, Athena, Hermes, Hestia, Demeter, Karmanor, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Ariadne, Hecate, Asclepius, Bellona, Justitia, Honos, Virtus, Thanatos, Nemesis, Triton, Styx, Harmonia and of course Artemis but she remained mostly quiet. Still greatly traumatised and scared. Zoe was also on the Council and there were plans for not just Apollo to come back but for demigods who have served Olympus well to be given Godhood or Immortality.

But the Fates surprised them when they were working the details out. Then bought back from the dead Bianca di Angelo, Luke Castellan, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Castor Noble, Jason Grace, Dakota Spears, and Michael Kahale. Which made many of the Gods and Goddesses happy. And to know that they had gotten Godhood too. Except for Castor who was made immortal.

The Fates also told them that they would be back to reward those demigods her had fought in the Titan War, Giant War and this one with Godhood or Immortality. And that the Gods should choice four Lieutenant's each (Two for Greek, Two for Roman), that will be their Right-Hand and Left-Hand man or woman. Before disappearing before telling them that they were now leading Olympus into a Golden Age.

Artemis showed a small smile when Bianca came over to her to redo her oath. Which Artemis quietly accepted.

The returned demigods, now Gods were told to stay on Olympus so when the time was right they could be announced as returned and their new role on Olympus.

But also taking place was trying to protect Artemis and make her feel safe. As they had found out a few others wanted to get payback for Zeus, Hera and Ares banishment. They knew Enyo, Nike, Janus were three as they had been vocal about the banishment not being fair. But they had yet to put a foot out of line. So that made the Council worried.

This had all happened in the last 18 months of Apollo being sent down to serve his banishment. And 18 months since Artemis had taken the attack that was aimed at her brother and how long she was STILL trying to heal with little success.

Now they had learnt the last Battle with the Triumvirate. The Council sat around watching on the screen. As the Campers of both Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, the Hunters and the Amazons battled. All the Gods nervous and worried for their children.

But Poseidon decided to intervene with the Council's approval. Athena and Bellona would be sent down immediately to help out.

And to have the Healing Deities on stand-by. The order given just minutes after the start off attack. They hoped they weren't too late. Because if Apollo died so would Artemis. Or Asclepius said worse, that Artemis might lose her mind.

Artemis watched the battle. She was scared Apollo would die. She couldn't lose him. Not now or ever. She needed him. She needed his comforting presence and protection. She winced as pain shot through her from her arm and from her face. She hoped Apollo would help with this. Whatever her fa…HE did cursed pain to shot through her at random times. Also her wounds still hadn't healed no matter how much nectar and ambrosia Asclepius and the other healing Deities gave her.

She was still in therapy. Physical for her left, arm and hand. Mental for her depression, anxiety, panic attacks and fear. And speech for her stutters, not getting words out and forgetting words.

She knew all this and the other things wrong with her including seizures both absent and grand-mal seizures.

She also kept the knowledge off her braces that Hephaestus made her. Custom made just for her. The arm and hand one was unique as it supported her whole hand and her fingers too that she could barely move. The skin was still black. And nobody knew what to do. So she hide her skin with long tops.

She was happy to have Zoe and now Bianca by her side again. And Athena and Hephaestus had been designing a new bow for her. She hoped one day she would get well enough to use it. But she had used it once for when she had gone to Apollo's aid.

She looked at the screen again and saw the shock the Demigods had of Athena and Bellona joining them. She whimpered when Apollo took a bad hit.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch.  
"Easy. Everything will be ok. And Healers are on standby. And Apollo would _never_ leave you", Hestia smooths

"Really?" Artemis whispers quietly

"Yes. I believe that. And so does everyone else. Just hold on. Apollo will be by your side soon. And I doubt he will leave you alone after that", Hestia says comforting

"What…what i…f he…ha…tes me?" Artemis stammers out

"Why would he?" Hestia asks and winces at the screen seeing Apollo get a cut.

Hestia was trying to keep Artemis's attention on her.

"Beca…use I di…dn't st…op his bani…bani…exile", Artemis stutters out frustrated that she couldn't get the word to come out.

"You tried and he could never hate you. Just think within the next few hours he will be with you. Just think that soon he will be back. Time is going to go by fast", Hestia say rubbing Artemis's good arm.

Artemis could only nod. She felt Zoe take her hand. She gives a small nod at Zoe who was trying to comfort her too.

She hoped they were right…

* * *

Apollo was tired 18 months it had been since he had been a God. For 6 months of it he didn't have any memory off but a faint scream of pain.

Now Nero and the Triumvirate were finally defeated. And to his and everyone else's shock Athena and Bellona had turned up to fight at their side. And he had fought the Python with Athena by his side.

Then after healing deities appeared from the Olympus Hospital and got right to work helping to heal the wounded. Thanks to them nobody had died and they would all recover.

Apollo did see the glances the Healing Gods, Athena and Bellona were giving him. It just gave him the chills.

"Apollo we need to talk. Before we take you all to Olympus", Athena says quietly

"Take us ALL?" Apollo asks confused.  
"Yes the Council has decided it", Athena responses

"I doubt Father likes this. And how on earth did you convince him to send you and Bellona to help as well as the healing Gods?" Apollo asks

"A lot has changed in 18 months Apollo. Most off it not good. I need to tell you what you will find will be difficult for you to hear. But you must think of _her_ first", Athena tells him

"Her?" Apollo asks confused.

Athena looks around before whispering in his arm.  
"Artemis", she says softly

"What is wrong?" Apollo asks his gut churning with worry

"That is a story for later. We need to get you and everyone else to Olympus. But especially _you_", Athena empathizes the 'you' part.

Apollo nods he was worried. What was wrong with his sister. She seemed fine a few months ago. But she did seem nervous and twitchy now he thought about it and stiff in her movements.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Athena and Bellona calling for people to gather around to be transferred to Olympus. Apparently everyone was coming. And that made him more nervous and confused.

"Now at this time I would like Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Meg and Apollo to come in first. Are you all ok with that?" Athena asks them

"Yes", everyone says

"What can we expect Mum?" Annabeth asks

"A huge shock", Athena replies

The Hall of the Gods doors open us and they see more Thrones then ever before. And that Zeus, Hera and Ares were missing and their were no empty Thrones.

Apollo looks over the Council then he sees Artemis. Her head was down and her hair covered her face. She hadn't looked up as they enter.

"What has happen? Arty are you alright?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated: 10/5/2020**

* * *

**Happy Mothers Day!**

**This Chapter is for all the Mum's out there. Especially my Mum her has helped me so lot in my life. **

* * *

**Chapter .3. **

* * *

"What has happened? Arty are you alright?" Apollo asks

"Apollo, Artemis will answer after we immediately give you back your Godhood", Poseidon tells him.

"I accept. But what about Meg?" Apollo asks

He wasn't just worried about Meg. But also worried about his sister who hasn't shown her face yet. But he thought he heard a whimper a second ago.

"She shall be given immortality with the others. But it won't be today. Maybe two days from now. You have our word", Athena tells them

"Ok I accept then", Apollo declares

The Council wave their hands and power floods back into Apollo. He saw everyone was doing it but Artemis.

They stop after a minute.  
"It is done. Welcome back Apollo", Poseidon says smiling

"Arty are you ok?" Apollo asks softly, he was really worried now.

It was not like her to be so silent.

That's when Artemis looks up and they all gasp. One side off her face was covered in burns and they went down her neck. They saw her arm was in a type of sling.

"Apoly", Artemis cries and gets up and stumbles into his arms.

Which instinctively wrap around her gently. As she started sobbing into his chest, clutching his shirt in one hand. Apollo wondered how she could be injured so badly.

What had happened to his sister? To reduce her into hysterics and violent sobs into his chest.

"Shh Arty. I am here now. Your safe", Apollo coos to her  
Apollo looks and see the Council all looked at Artemis with sadness and concern.

"Apollo lets more her to her Temple for privacy", Athena suggests softly

"Yes that would be best", Apollo decides as Artemis continues to clutch his shirt with one hand while sobbing.

"Thalia, Meg and Reyna can come too", a familiar voice says

The group of Demigods and Apollo saw the impossible. A group of demigods that should be dead. There was Luke Castellan, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, Charlie Beckendorf, Castor Noble, Jason Grace, Dakota Spears, Michael Kahale and Bianca di Angelo. And the voice which spoke Zoe Nightshade.

"How?" Thalia stutters

"The fates interfered", Jason replies

Everyone goes to greet their fallen friends as Apollo continued to try and calm Artemis. He could feel her legs starting to give out.

"Lets go. Artemis can't hang on much longer", Hestia states

"Apollo carry her. She won't be able to walk", Athena tells him

Apollo was worried.

"Arty I am going to carry you. Is that ok?" Apollo asks softly

Artemis nods.

Apollo gently scoops her up and Hestia, Athena, Zoe, Bianca, Meg, Thalia and Reyna walk with them from Olympus to the Temple of Artemis.

Athena opens the door and they all go in. Apollo noticed the little changes. It looked like bars for gripping. Soft carpeting. A larger couch. And so on.

He goes to the couch to put Artemis on. He gently sits her down and kneels before her. He saw just how bad they were. They were burns he was sure off.

"Arty can you tell me what happened?" Apollo asks gently

Artemis looks scared and tears were still falling down her face. It killed Apollo to see her like this.

"I promise Little Moon I'll protect you", Apollo vows

"I…I…tr…ied…to…sav…e…yo…u. But Ze…us an…d…Ares…hu…rt me", Artemis stutters out.

The new group had there eyes wide. Zeus and Ares did this? And did she say she was trying to save Apollo?

"I prom..ise…I tri…ed to sa…ve you…plea…se…don't…ha…te me…I tr…ied…I…swear", Artemis stutters crying and begging

Apollo was shocked. Artemis had gotten hurt trying to save him? That means she has been in their state for 18 months. Why hadn't it healed?

Apollo sees Artemis sobbing and crying violently. Apollo gets up and sits on the couch pulling his distress sister into his lap gently. And begins to rock her.

"Little Moonlet you have nothing to be sorry for. You tried and even got hurt because off you tried. I could _never, ever_ hate you. I love you Little Crescent", Apollo coos to her kissing her forehead.

"I…lov…e…y…ou too…plea…se…pro…tect…me", Artemis begs

"I will always Protect you", Apollo vows

"Th…ank y…ou…", Artemis trails off.

"Apollo lay her down. She is going to have a seizure", Athena warns seeing the signs

Apollo did see the signs. He never thought a God could have seizure but his sister was about to have one.

He puts her down just in time for her to start violently shaking her eyes rolling back. Apollo makes sure she doesn't fall off the couch. But careful not to hold her down. It went on for two minutes before it stopped. But Artemis stayed unconscious.

"What just happened?" Thalia asks

"Artemis has more injuries then what you can see", Athena tells them

"What are they so I can treat them?" Apollo asks

"Apollo you can't heal her. Somehow Zeus did this. She had burns all down her left side. It is from Zeus's Master Bolt. Also she had a curse that sends pain through her at random times. She has a weak left leg that she is in physical therapy for it and her left arm. She has seizures and absent seizures. She forgets things sometimes. She shakes slightly in her good limbs. And you have noticed she talks with a stutter. But she is going to Speech Therapy. She is also going to Mental Therapy as she is petrified of men because of Zeus and Ares and she a night terrors, PTSD, Depression, Panic and Anxiety Attacks. She was also stabbed in the stomach and came out her back. She was in a coma for six months", Athena explains it all

"She is on depression medication, anxiety medication, pain medication, seizure medication and sleeping pills", Zoe tells them

Apollo, Thalia, Reyna and Meg were horrified by the list off injuries.

"Fat…Zeus did this?" Thalia asks shocked

"Yes", Hestia replies

"Did they get punished?" Meg asks

"Yes Zeus, Ares and Hera will have to earn Elysium to come back to Godhood. But there are others here that side with them. Artemis is in danger and she knows it. She has a guard on her at ALL times. Zoe and Bianca are normally with her. But myself, Hestia and Demeter take turns too. But Bellona takes her to the Hospital for her different types of Therapy's", Athena explains

"Don't mention those three around her. She flinches at their names", Zoe advises them

"She had been begging for you Apollo. The whole time", Hestia reports softly

Apollo was kicking himself. He had to get banished and this all happened. If he hadn't got banished this would never would have happened.

He runs his fingers through Artemis's messy auburn locks.

"How did she come to New Rome's aid?" Reyna asks

To be honest Apollo was wondering too.

"Hecate did a spell to allow Artemis to switch with my body for a short time so she could change herself to look like her old self. It could only last for an hour. When she came back she was hysterically that she was going to lose you. Like today she won't be able to cope if you died or left her in some way", Hestia informs him

"I won't leave her. I could never to that especially now", Apollo vows.

"Who is on HIS side?" Meg asks

"Enyo, Nike, Circe, Khione, Janus and Hercules we have confirmed but they haven't acted so we can't do anything at the moment", Athena replies

Before Apollo could reply Artemis lets out a whimper.  
"Shh Little Moon. Your big brother is here", Apollo says softly as Artemis's eyes open.  
"Apoly? Was…n't a dr…eam?" Artemis stutters out groggily.

"No I am here. And I promise I won't leave you side again unless you order me too", Apollo vows.

"Really?" she gets out

"Really. This I swear on the River Styx", Apollo replies thunder booms at his oath.

Artemis flinches at the thunder. It reminds her of her Fat…HIM.

"Your fine. Crescent", Apollo says softly

Artemis nods.

"Can I see your arm Little Sis?" Apollo asks gently

"The…re…is…noth…ing…you…ca…n…do", Artemis tells him

"Just let me look please Little One?" Apollo asks pleading with her

Artemis nods and winces. She was helped into a sitting position and Athena comes to help her take off the sling.

"This brace Apollo is made especially by Hephaestus and myself with impute from Asclepius. It supports her whole arm, wrists, hand and fingers. All off them damage in the…attack", Athena explains, "Be warned it is pretty bad"

Athena helps get the brace off. Apollo saw it went from Artemis's shoulder to her finger tips. When the brace was removed. The new comers gasp. Artemis's whole left arm was black and red.  
Artemis looked down not wanting to look at there disgusted faces.

"Arty it is ok. Can you look at me Little Sis?" Apollo asks gently

Artemis slowly lifts her chin up.  
"I will ALWAYS love you. And nothing can change that. This just shows your brave Arty. More brave then anyone alive", Apollo tells her passionately

"He is right. You are the bravest off us all", Thalia adds

"It is an honour to be your Hunter", Reyna adds

"You are braver then any man or woman", Meg adds

"Tha…nk you", Artemis stutters out a tear falling down her scared side.

Apollo gently wipes it away.

"Can I look at it?" Apollo asks

"Yes", Artemis whispers

Apollo gently lifts it. The skin looked like it was freshly done and not over 18 months ago.

"Can you move it?" Apollo asks

Artemis shakes her head.

"What about the fingers?" Apollo asks gently

Apollo sees them only twitch a little bit. He could see Artemis was trying.  
"Nerve, Muscles, Skin, Bone, Tissue damage", Apollo mutters

He runs his hand up her arm making her flinch.

"Sorry. Can you feel that?" Apollo asks

"Not…mu…ch…it is…the pai…n…curse…do…ing it", Artemis replies

"Can I try and heal it?" Apollo asks her permission.

"You ca…n…but…wo…n't…wo…rk", Artemis replies

Apollo's hand glows gold and he moves his hand up Artemis's arm. But his powers don't make a dent in the damage.

"I am sorry", Apollo says with a sigh.

"It's…ok", Artemis gets out  
"I'll show you how to but the brace on you four", Athena tells them

They watch as the brace fits around from her shoulder to her fingers. Each finger being supported individually while being connected to the hand and up. They see the straps and soft padded support under the whole arm and shoulder.

"I get it", Apollo replies now seeing how it worked

"Good. Now dinner is ready", Athena tells them

Apollo helped Artemis up and she clings to him again. Apollo hoped he can be the support his traumatized sister needed…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

* * *

Artemis's Nicknames

Little Sis

Little One

Little Moonlet

Little Crescent

Moonling

Arty

Moonlet

Crescent Moon

Golden Sun

Crescent

Apollo's Nicknames:

Sunlet

Protector

Apoly

Silver Sun


End file.
